It's Almost Halloween!
by evilbananalol
Summary: "There's a devil in the corner, in candy apple red. Dressed up like a fire she's burning through my head." Panic! at the Disco songfic. Sasuhina style!


(A/N) Hey there! Happy Halloween everybody! This is my first attempt at uploading a story so hopefully it turned out okay. I was listening to Panic! at the Disco's 'It's Almost Halloween' while i wrote this lol. It is a bit of a songfic.  
>I'm so happy my first upload is a Sasuhina, *happy dance* anyway, I do not own any of the characters as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy! <p>

* * *

><p>I slashed at the stupid pumpkin with a kunai. '<em>You should try carving pumpkins Sasuke It'll be fun! It'll be fun my ass! Stupid dobe.<em>

With a sigh I looked down at the grinning pumpkin on my lap. I glared; it looked way too much like aniki. I didn't just carve that did I?

With a growl I chucked the thing over my shoulder and wiped off my weapon.

"Wow little brother, I didn't know you loved my face enough to carve it into a jack o' lantern. I'm really touched; who knew you had an artistic side?"

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

"Hn,"

"Woah great job teme! You really do have a talent!" _and he brought the blond along, that's just wonderful._

I turned around to yell at the dobe and saw that he had a different costume in each hand.

"Dobe, one of those costumes better not be mine or I swear to kami I will murder you."

Naruto scoffed, "Hey, I've tried countless times to get you into a costume. I quit; these two are for me. I just don't know which one to wear."

Relaxing the tiniest bit, I stared at the pseudo hokage robes slung around one arm and the cheep samurai knock off gear slung around the other.

I shrugged, "Flip a coin idiot."

Naruto sniffed, "Lots of help you are teme!"

Smirking, I turned in Itachi's direction. He had moved to the kitchen while the idiot blond and I were talking.

I took a few steps towards him and watched as he laid out two different costumes on the kitchen chairs.

"What you can't decide either? I thought you'd have everything ready beforehand mister always-two-steps-ahead."

Itachi flashed a smirk that set off alarm bells in my mind. _Uh-oh._

"Oh these aren't for me; I do have my costume ready; I'm actually wearing it right now."

I raised an eyebrow at his regular civilian attire, "Oh so you've finally realized how much you scare children. Well congrats on the discovery bro."

Itachi smiled wryly, "That's really cute little brother, I'm actually going as an undercover agent. They're supposed to look like everybody else."

I rolled my eyes, _real creative._

Itachi gestured towards the costumes, "Take your pick."

I frowned and looked at my options. Option #1 vampire; option #2 devil. _Oh very original aniki, we're on a roll with the artistic ideas aren't we?_

I grabbed the vampire cape and observed the material. _Hmmm it doesn't feel very flammable, I wonder how long it would last under a katon jutsu._

"Great choice little brother and I assure you the material is very durable," the long haired cretin smirked and pulled swept up the devil costume, "I guess I'll save this for next year then."

I threw the still pulpy kunai at his head. I think we both knew it wouldn't hit, it just felt necessary. It embedded itself into the kitchen wall.

I heard Naruto snicker a few feet behind me. With my superior ninja skills I pulled out the kunai and chucked it at the dobe.

He stopped snickering and ducked last minute. "Aww come on man! It's just so fun to watch your brother mess with you."

I ignored his comment and pointed towards the door, "Out. Now."

The blond mumbled a few things before heading out. Before I got a chance to slam the door, the idiot popped his head back into the house, "Oh and get ready soon, Shikamaru's party is in three hours!"

I grunted and slammed the door with a little more force than necessary. I glanced out the window at Naruto aimlessly strolling away. _Aww crud, I missed his head. Oh well better luck next time.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I cringed at the volume of the music. Even though we were all at Shikamaru's house, it was clear that this party was Ino's. I glared at the black and purple streamers. Why was I here again?<p>

"Come on teme, why don't you come out and dance? Y'know let loose a little, pull the stick outta your ass and dance with me and Sakura!" I glared at the dobe yelling across the room. _Hell to the fuck no moron. What the hell is the monster mash anyways? _I cringed at the visualization of a mashed up grotesque beast._ Doesn't seem very appetizing._

My eyes swept over the occupants of the room. I wasn't surprised to find the Akimichi at the food table, nor was I surprised to find the shadow manipulator asleep on the only available couch. I saw the blond dobe and the dog boy trying to dance in the middle of the room. The Yamanka was hovering about playing hostess and talking to the hyuga heiress.

My eyes widened as my mind registered what the dark haired girl was wearing. She was wearing a form fitting, dark red sleeveless shirt and crimson bellbottom jeans with a flaming pattern crawling up the sides. Sitting quite comfortably on her head were a pair of devil horns. She had a jet black pitchfork in her hand and I caught sight of a devil tail trailing behind her.

Why doesn't she look absolutely delicious in candy apple red?

I noticed her gently swaying to the beat alongside Sakura and Ino, who had temporarily stopped her hostess duties. She seemed a bit out of place beside the two kunoichi dancing rather animatedly around her.

I decided to make my move and strode on over to the refreshments table. I grabbed one drink for me and another for the object of interest burning through my mind.

Smoothly making my way across the floor I got a little closer and offered the hyuga the drink and a smile.

Sakura gave her a little nudge, "Way to go! Make sure you knock him dead!" I heard Sakura whisper before she inched closer to Naruto. I didn't mind, that simply left blondie.

I turned to Ino with a meaningful stare before she stuttered something about more refreshments and walked off towards the kitchen.

Turning back towards the hyuga_,_ I smiled a little and stepped closer towards the corner of the room.

Taking the hint, she stepped away from the "dance floor" and sipped at her drink. She then turned her gaze towards me and smiled a dazzling smile that left me a tad disoriented.

"Thank you for the drink, Sasuke-san," she smiled bashfully her face turning a very similar shade to her costume.

"Just Sasuke," I corrected. She nodded and smiled again.

The music shifted and I felt a little more in my element. I turned towards her and heard her hum along.

"You know this song?" I raised a brow at her.

She nodded and my gaze turned towards her devil horns for a moment before settling back onto her face.

"It's the eagles, witchy woman I believe the name is," she turned her doe-like eyes towards me and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Is it really?" I stepped towards her and lifted her chin up to face me.

"Mhm," she leaned in and I felt her breath tickle my face.

I spotted the blond idiot flashing two thumbs up from the corner of my eye and growled before pulling away.

"You want to go out for some air?" I asked and pulled her along towards the back door without waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p>It was chilly outside and I eyed the girl's sleeveless shirt.<p>

"Are you cold?" I asked her. Mother dearest did beat some manners into me; I just often chose to ignore them.

She smiled and shook her head, but failed to conceal a faint shiver. Wordlessly I undid the ties around my neck and laid the cape around her shoulders. My reward was another dazzling smile.

She sat on a bench on the back patio and I followed suit. I rested my cup on top of one of the many fake gravestones decorating the backyard and turned to look at the young woman.

She was staring up at the fool moon with a light expression on her face.

The way she looked was really innocent and carefree; completely opposite of the way she was dressed at the moment.

I couldn't really help myself, I found myself chuckling at the oxymoron in front of me.

She turned to me with a tiny frown, "Are you laughing at me?"

The pout on her face made me laugh even harder, "You know your costume doesn't really fit you darling."

She blushed and stared at her lap, "I didn't exactly get much of a choice. My sister said it was either this or the maid suit."

It took a hell of a lot of self control to fight the blush from appearing on my face.

"What about you?" I snapped out of my reverie and raised an elegant brow. "You don't seem like the type to dress up for Halloween Sasuke."

I smirked, "I'm not. My older bro did the same thing."

She giggled slightly, "Seems like we've got something in common."

I lowered my head towards her, "Seems like we do."

She leaned in and closed her eyes. I felt my eyelids drift closed as well.

Her lips were very soft and sweet.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the couch.<p>

It was noon.

"Glad you've decided to walk among the living again little brother," I glared at Itachi.

"Y'know there was a time where if I fell asleep on the couch I woke up all nice and cozy in my bed,"

"Yeah well too bad Sasuke-chan. You fall asleep on the couch; you wake up on the floor. Welcome to real life."

I looked around and sighed, _why is it so damn bright?_

I looked down and realized I was in my regular cloths, "Hey aniki, where'd you put the costume?"

"What costume?" Itachi said over his shoulder.

"You know the stupid vampire one that you forced me to wear yesterday?"

Itachi turned around, "That's actually a good idea. I always knew you'd pull off the whole 'fanged creature' look."

I stared at him, "You've gotta be kidding me, you don't really think I'd fall for that would you?"

Itachi stared back, "Fall for what?" he smiled and walked out the room chuckling, "Foolish little brother, doesn't wake up in his own cozy bed and starts to speak nonsense."

I frowned, _was it all a dream? It can't have been, I didn't even learn her name._

I sat up from the couch and moved to get up. I felt something under my foot. Looking down I froze.

.

.

.

There was a cute little pair of devil horns underneath my foot.

_Who can I believe?_

* * *

><p>So that's it! A cute fluffy oneshot! Takes place in an au where Itachi did not murder anyone (off ninja duty) and all the Uchiha's are still alive and well. Sorry if it's a bit confusing, I rushed the ending a little bit. Look up the song if you want, it always makes me smile. =)<p>

Leave a review and tell me how I did!  
>Thanks for reading and happy all hallow's eve!<br>^_^


End file.
